


Never Stop Hurting

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Cassandra has a nightmare. She can't shake the feeling of Zhan Tiri still going after her. But she has Rapunzel by her side. And Eugene although she would never admit she thinks of him as a friend.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Never Stop Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Ah angst, comfort and fluff. And maybe some kissing. What more could you ask for. Well you can ask for smut but I'm too shy to write that so... take this and be happy.

“Cassandra...” Cassandra turned on her side, frowning in her sleep as a voice echoed in her head, “Cassandra...” it was a familiar voice, one she didn’t like at all, “Cassandra... you can’t escape...”

Cassandra turned again this time on her back, still frowning, “Cassandra!” suddenly the knight saw the monster that was Zhan Tiri appear before her. The knight’s eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly taking in shallow, quick breaths. Her bandaged arm ached and she brought it to her chest, clenching it with her other hand. She grit her teeth and looked around the room.

Everything seemed normal. No intruders, assassins, monsters or thieves of any kind. Well there actually was a thief in the room, but not a dangerous one by any means. Said thief was currently sleeping on the opposite side of the bed next to Rapunzel, with one arm under the princesses head and the other hanging off the bed.

Rapunzel was turned to Cassandra’s side, she was sleeping peacefully. And really why wouldn’t she? She was married to the man of her dreams while also being in a relationship with the woman of her dreams. It took some time to get used to their three-way relationship but like everything else they made it work.

Cassandra and Eugene still had their usual banter but if there way one thing they agreed on it was they both love Rapunzel more than anything. And Rapunzel loved them both equally. Life was good. Mostly.

Cassandra sighed and got out of bed. She made her way to the balcony and sat on the edge. She looked up at the half full moon. The night air felt nice and it calmed her a bit.

“Cass?” she heard her lovers voice behind her but still kept looking at the night sky.

“Hey Raps, did I wake you up?”

“It was more the cold than you.” Rapunzel smiled as she walked closer, “All of a sudden I felt really cold on one side, wasn’t very pleasant.”

“Is that all Eugene and I are to you? A heat source?” Cassandra smiled as she felt the Princess wrap her arms around her shoulders from behind.

“No, but its a nice bonus.” Rapunzel smiled but frowned as she leaned over Cassandra’s shoulder to see the troubled look on her face, “What’s wrong Cass?”

“Just couldn’t sleep, nothing to fuss over love.”

Rapunzel let go of her girlfriend and sat next to her, but Cassandra was still looking away.

“You’re a bad liar Moonlight.” The nickname made Cassandra look at Rapunzel, she hated the nickname at first. It reminded her of the bad decisions she made, the dark place she was in at the time. But over time she grew to love it.

They sat in silence for a while, Rapunzel waited for Cassandra to say something but Cassandra just looked up at the moon again.

“Cass...” Rapunzel took her face between her hands gently, making Cassandra look at her, “Talk to me.”

Cassandra sighed, “I still hear her. Mostly in my dreams but sometime even during the day I can still hear her laughing,” Cassandra frowned and looked back up at the moon, “Its calming, the moon I mean. And having you here too.”

Rapunzel hummed, “Zhan Tiri’s gone. She can’t hurt you anymore, any of us. And you have me and Eugene here. And your dad, and so many others who care about you Cass. You’re not alone.”

“I know that Sunshine. Thank you.”

Rapunzel smiled and leaned in to give Cassandra a kiss, one that the night eagerly returned. When they separated they were both smiling brightly. Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hands in hers expecting the knight to welcome her touch like she did with the kiss, instead she pulled her bandaged arm away bringing her other hand up.

“Does it still hurt?” Rapunzel’s voice was full of sadness, she still felt like it was her fault that Cassandra got hurt.

“Sometimes, but it goes away quick.”

“I’m sorry.” Tears started running down Rapunzel’s face making Cassandra’s eyes widen.

“No, no, no. Its fine. I already told you many times, I don’t hold it against you.” Cassandra brought her unbandaged hand to Rapunzel’s face and gently wiped away her tears. “Please stop crying sweetheart, there’s nothing I hate more than you crying like this.”

“Sorry... there’s nothing that I hate more than you or Eugene in any kind of pain.”

“I know, but like I said, I’m fine now.” Cassandra smiled as she saw Rapunzel’s tears stop.

Rapunzel gently took Cassandra’s bandaged hand in her own and brought it to her cheek. Then she started humming.

“Are you... humming the Healing Incantation?” Cassandra said with amusement in her voice.

“Worth a try. Besides I like the song.” Rapunzel turned her head to kiss the inside of Cassandra’s hand making Cassandra blush.

“Thank you.” Cassandra whispered softly. She leaned over to Rapunzel and kisses her again, it was a bit salty due to Rapunzel crying just a minute ago but Cassandra didn’t mind.

Rapunzel broke the kiss with a little laugh. Just as Cassandra was about to complain about the Princess laughing at her kisses, Rapunzel kissed her again, a but firmer than the last one. Cassandra moved so she was standing on her feet while Rapunzel was still siting on the balcony. They kissed again, Cassandra wrapping her arms wound the Princesses hips while Rapunzel ran her hands trough Cassandra’s hair.

“Ahem.” Eugene’s voice coming from behind them put a stop to the make out session.

“Fuck.” Cassandra whispered as she burred her head in Rapunzel’s neck, “It was just getting good.”

Rapunzel laughed, “Hey Eugene, Cassandra couldn’t sleep.” Rapunzel said while Eugene walked over to them running his hand trough his hair.

Cassandra groaned in annoyance as she untangled herself from Rapunzel and glared at Eugene.

“Don’t look at me like that Cassandra,” Eugene once again mispronounced Cassandra’s name as he knew it would get under her skin, “not my fault you couldn’t keep it in you pants until you were somewhere private, I need that memory wand to wipe my mind from you scarring it.”

Rapunzel blushed and Cassandra still glared at her friend, “I really hate you sometimes Fitzherbert.”

“Aww! Back at you Cassandra.” Eugene grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ok then!” Rapunzel stood between them trying to get rid of any hostile tension, even though she knew it was mostly playful banter at this point, “How about we all go back to sleep huh? Big day tomorrow! Or is it today? What ever the case my cousins from Arendelle are visiting and I can’t wait to show you off to them!” Rapunzel linked her arms trough both her partners arms and walked them to the bed the three of them shared.

“What ever you say Sunshine.” Eugene smiled down at her and have her a quick kiss and Cassandra rolled her eyes even though she knew she couldn’t say anything against Rapunzel’s statement just like Eugene couldn’t.

They went back to bed and eventually fell asleep. Rapunzel in the middle with Cassandra on one side and Eugene on the other. Just as it was meant to be.


End file.
